


SPN Inspiration Verse-Part 1

by Storm89



Series: Inspiration Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alot of Au's, Based on Gifs, Character Death, F/F, M/M, More tags be added as the story goes on, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sex, based on art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of SPN fics inspired by artwork or gifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabriel-Rim Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel loves Sam, especially the things he does with his tongue.

Gabriel moaned as he gripped the sheets, his forehead rubbing against the mattress. He looked over his shoulder to look at Sam.

Sam was gripping his thighs and his face was buried between his ass cheeks, circling his hole with his tongue. Sam’s hands moved to his ass., giving a rough squeeze.

Sam looked like he was enjoying a four coursed meal.

Gabriel moaned as Sam’s tongue entered him, feeling the invasions as the wet appendage move around. Sam then pulled away with a slurp, making Gabriel sob.

“Sam…please…I want.”

“What do you want, Gabe?”

“Fuck, I want you! I want you to fuck me!”

“Since you ask so nicely…”

Sam lay on top, giving him a deep kiss. Gabriel was going to snark he just ate his ass, but his thoughts went out the window when Sam went into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smmuuut! This had a gif with it on my tumblr!
> 
> This is gonna be part of a series on my AO3 and tumblr, both named Storm89, with SPN fics and pairings with gifs. It called The Inspiration verse (yeah, I know its too cliché.) So, stay tuned!


	2. Destiel-Always Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should have seen it coming, yet he always knew.

Sam was fighting a demon when he saw it. A bright white light from across the courtyard, it was almost blinding. It would have sent the demon scurrying if Sam hasn’t cut its head off. It can only mean one thing.

An angel has died.

And the only angel around was Castiel.

Sam ran, hoping Castiel wasn’t dead, hoping his best friend wasn’t dead. Hoping for Dean’s sake that the angel wasn’t dead, knowing it would tear him apart to see his love dead.

When he finally got there, he saw a body lying there, wearing a brown trench-coat. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes burned with tears. As he walked forward, he noticed there was another body next to Castiel’s, wearing a familiar green jacket.

“No...No…no.” Sam whispered, as he ran closer.

“No, no!” Sam screamed as hell to his knees.

Dean’s body laid next to Castiels, in a pool surrounded by the ashes of wings. Sam sobbed as he got to his feet, taking in the scene.

Deans head was  on the angels chest, tucked under Castiel’s chin while their fingers were interlocked.

One final embrace.

Sal let out a small smile as he looked at the two people he loved most in the world. He kinda knew this would happen, that neither of them were going to outlive the other.

The will always be together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, I just made myself sad. 
> 
> This is based on the awesome art by jasric who drew this awesome pic. I just had to write a ficlet based on that pic. Sorry for the feels.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	3. Deanbenny-Daddy's Little Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny doesn't want to leave his family, but a little toy makes him smile over them.

Benny hated this, this empty feeling every time.

He has to go on leave tomorrow.

He loves his job in the navy, he really does. But he hates the fact that its takes him away from his family, especially since him and Dean have a baby now.

He quietly gets up so he won’t wake his husband. He quietly goes to the nursery, smiling when he sees his baby girl asleep.

Anne-Marie is a beautiful baby, at least in Benny’s and Dean’s opinion. There was so much of Dean in her, from her sandy blonde hair and the tiniest of freckles over her nose. The one thing she got from Benny was his blue eyes, which were closed at the moment.

He smiled as he stroked her tiny cheek, hating himself for leaving his family so soon.

He then noticed something in the corner.

It was teddy bear, it looked new. He then grinned when he saw it was wearing a sailors outfit.

Dean was such a sweetheart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This both part of my inspiration role and my new Deanbenny series, Pies and Gumbo. I saw a pic of a teddy bear in a sailor outfit and I needed to write this. Deanbenny au feels! 
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	4. Destiel-Black & White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean became a demon, he and Cas do weird things together.

Sam was researching in the library when he heard a strange noise.

It has been a month since Dean’s death and resurrection as a demon.

Sam would be lying if he said he was totally ok with it. He was happy that dean was alive and a, but was uncomfortable with the fact he was demon abilities now. Crowley has been giving him daily lessons to control them, thought it seems that Crowley is pretty scared of Dean.

Then here was Cas.

The angel came back to the bunker and froe when he saw Dean. He then hugged him tightly, saying he was glad that he was alive, that he was stupid to take the mark, that he was sorry he couldn’t save him and that he would have him cursed or not (which Sam was confused by).

Sam doesn’t know where they stand, but he caught them cuddling on the couch, which made him grin like a moron.

The noise pulled Sam out of his thoughts and he opened the door, suddenly thrown on his back.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed.

Above him was what seemed to be black and white smoke above him. He wondered just what the hell it was when he saw Dean and Castiel lying on the sofa asleep.

Wait, they were too still to be asleep.

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked up again.

It was Dean’s demon smoke and Castiel’s grace.

It was Dean and Cas!

He watched as they intertwined and flew out of the room. Sam stared at the space and shook his head.

Things are just weirder now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the numerous of posts of Demon Dean smoking out and Castiel’s grace coming out and chasing after him. It sounds like a really cool idea and I just had to write it. The gif I used is from a Harry Potter movie, I thought it would be a cool example.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	5. Crobby-Beard Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley discovers a new kink.

 

 

“Bobby…shit…Robert, take an easy.”

Crowley then let out a moan as he looked down at Bobby, whose head was bobbing in his lap. He’s still wondering how they got there, but at the moment he ceased to care. What really got him wasn’t Bobby’s sucking or the graze of his teeth.

It was his bloody beard.

The coarse bead was tickling the inside of his thighs and set off a delightful burn. Looks like he has a beard kink.

Crowley starts to shake as he felt his orgasm coming. With a shout, he came into Bobby’s mouth, his whole body shaking hard. He then fell back to the wall, panting loudly as he stared at Bobby, his breath hitching when he saw stripes of his cum on Bobby’s beard.

Oh yes, he has a beard kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, crobby fic. This is gonna be part of series called, Rock Salt and Sulfur, which is a bunch of crobby one-shots. I could just imagine Bobby blowing Crowley and Crowley loving his beard. 
> 
> I am such a pervert.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	6. Crobby-Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley thinks back to old times, times when he doesn't want to be at this grave.

Crowley entered the cemetery and sighed as he looked for the headstone.

It has been a year and a half since Bobby died and today was his birthday. It was cirrhosis of all things and Bobby passed away in his sleep. He remembers the funeral, seeing his adoptive sons there. Sam wept openly, while his older brother Dean, face was like stone. Jess comforted Sam while Dean’s husband, Castiel, just held his hand.

Crowley was stoic during the funeral, only when he came back to their home did he fall apart. Sobbing on the living room when he realized just how empty their home was. It was so bloody empty.

He couldn’t live in the house anymore, which was better since Dean was given the junkyard in Bobby’s will. But still, Crowley felt that emptiness.

He smiled when he found the grave.

“Hello, luv.” He said as he sat down on the grass, “It’s been awhile.”

He then took out some whiskey and two glasses.

“I got the good stuff, I know you like it.” He said as he poured some in a glass.

“Well, your boys are doing fine. Jessica is pregnant. Sam is terrified, but Dean is keeping him in line. Speaking of squirrel, he’s doing a good job with your junkyard; he turned it into an auto-shop. His boy toy is keeping him straight.”

Crowley then bit his lip.

“They miss you. I miss you. It’s not the same without your complain about everything or calling everyone an idjit. Garth does it now, but it’s not the same.”

He then held up the glass.

“Happy Birthday, Robert Singer. For you were a gruff old man, but we always love you and always will miss you.”

He then downed the shot, remembering old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a sketch by Gorlassar, seen above. Awesome work, hun!
> 
> I like the idea of domestic Crobby and the idea of Crowley dealing with his husband’s death seemed like a good idea to write. I will probably write another chapter based on this, basically when Crowley deals with his death after the funeral. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN! Sketch is owned by Gorlasser!


	7. Sabriel-Fuzzy Face

 

Gabriel moaned as he kissed Sam, feeling the large man pulls him into his lap. He then felt Sam latched onto this neck, feeling his beard tickle his skin.

He wonders why Sam decided to grow out his beard. Gabriel doesn’t mind though, he loves how Sam looks, clean-shaven or otherwise. He won’t deny that Sam looks hot with a beard, he looks so…rugged.

He wonders how Sam’s beard will feel between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sabriel snippet. I saw how Jared looks with a beard and he looks great. So I thought Gabriel will have a little fetish with it. 
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	8. Destiel-Letter Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody actually realized how special Castiel was to Dean until they saw him wearing his jacket.

 

When it came out that Dean Winchester was bisexual in Kripke High, it was quite a shock.

Everyone knew Dean was a manly guy; he wore a leather jacket, is a quarterback, drove a classic car and flirt a lot. So, when it came out he liked girl sand boys, it was a shock.

But the biggest shocker was when he came out with Castiel Novak.

Novak was a wallflower, a quiet nerd from a large, rich family. He always seemed to try to disappear in the background.

It should have been obvious when Dean defended Castiel when he was bullied by Alistair. It should have been obvious when Castiel sat constantly with Dean and his friends.  It should have been obvious when Dean started calling him Cas.

But, no, it was only obvious when Castiel wore his letter jacket.

Dean’s letter jacket was sacred, next to the impala. Nobody wore it, and you only could when you gain Dean’s trust and respect; also if you are going out with him. One of Dean’s former girlfriends had that privilege.

But when Castiel came into the yard wearing the oversized jacket, that’s when everyone knew that Castiel was special to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by linneart destiel, seen here above.
> 
> I just love High school AU,and I just love the idea of Cas wearing Deans letter jacket, too freakin adorable. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN! Art is by linneart.


	9. Sabriel-Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has always watched over Sam, even if he knew what would happen to him.

Gabriel was quiet as he flew into the nursery and looked at the baby in the crib.

Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, the boy king, Lucifer’s vessel.

The boy who is going to go through so much hell.

Gabriel ponders this, knowing you cannot change fate, nothing can change this. Its Sam’s destiny, no matter how fucked up it is.

Gabriel could take him away, he can keep him safe. Safe from Hell and his brothers.

But, no, it has to be done. It’s the only way for the fighting to stop.

Sam suddenly whimpered around the pacifier he was sucking and Gabriel bend down and picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

“Shhh, Sammy, easy.” He cooed, watching as Sam made contented noises.

“Be strong, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered, rubbing the baby’s back and whispering a forgotten prayer, “Be strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by foriter in re artwork, with Gabriel holding a baby Sam.
> 
> I’m putting that Gabriel watched Sam but never interfered. I’m remembering that episode when he told the boys who he was and how he just wanted the fighting to be over. So, that kinda the vibe I am putting here. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	10. Sabriel-Manhandling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel loves it when Sam manhandles him.

One of the things that Gabriel loved about Sam is how he manhandles him.

Since Sam is so freakishly tall and built like a house, Sam could easily pick him up and throw him across the room. But Sam will never hurt him, not unless Gabriel wants him too.

But back to the present.

Sam and Gabriel stumbled into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Clothes were either ripped off or thrown off as Gabriel’s back hit the wall.

“Sam…” he moaned as Sam suddenly picked him up, his hands on his hamstrings.

“Fuck, Gabriel, you taste so good.” Sam growled as he licked and bit his neck.

Sam then entered him, starting a brutal pace. Gabriel loved every minute of it. He moaned and cried out as he held his arms around Sam. He was close, so close.

“Fuck, Sam!” he screamed as he came hard, feeling Sam give two more pumps before he poured into Gabriel through clenched teeth.

Gabriel felt Sam carry him to their bedroom, feeling him being laid down and Sam getting out of him with a whimper. Sam kissed his hair Gabriel snuggled into his chest.

Yeah, he loved Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old smutty Sabriel. Cause let’s admit it, Sam is a big guy and I just love the idea of him manhandling Gabriel.
> 
> Ok, I need help, I need more Sabriel ideas, cause I just keep getting smut ideas.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	11. Sabriel-Picnic Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just suppose to have a picnic, not sex on the grass.

They were supposed to just have a picnic, a regular picnic.

They were not supposed to have sex on the grass.

Sam knows it all started when Gabriel tried to spoon feed him some ice cream, which then dripped on his jeans and…well….one thing led to another.

Now, they were 69 on the grass.

Sam wondered why Gabriel wanted to be under him, considering he was smaller than him. He moaned though as Gabriel hummed around his dick as he slurped on the blondes own.

Sam suddenly sat up and gasped as he felt Gabriel lick his rim. He then felt him push his tongue in, making him groan.

“Gabe…fuck…fuck!” he exclaimed as he suddenly stood up and took the archangel into his arms.

“I want to fuck you, Gabriel.” He gasped out, making Gabriel smirk.

“You better get to it then, moose.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this porn pic I accidentally saw (YES, it was an accident.) and the actors really looked like Sam and Gabe. So, I decided to write this.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	12. Destiel-Stocking Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never knew he had a stocking fetish.

Dean had no idea he had a stocking fetish until he walked into Castiel wearing nothing but back and white stocking on their bed.

Castiel blushed as Dean stared at him.

“Do you like them?” Castiel asked shyly, lying prostrate on their bed.

“Cas…fuck…I love them.”

Castiel blushed and suddenly squealed when Dean tackled him to the bed. His legs wrapped around Deans waists, making him groan when the cloth rubbed against his bare skin.

Oh yea, he had a stocking fetish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Dean discovering he has another kink, with Cas. MWA HA HA HA!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	13. Deanbenny-Cigarette Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks Benny is so hot.

Dean thinks Benny is hot.

Hell, Benny is always hot.

From his Cajun accent to his wide muscles and his whole papa bear image; he’s a great package.

But Dean thinks Benny is hotter when he smokes.

Like now, after a rather lengthy sex session, Dean lies on his stomach as he watched Benny sit up and light a cigarette. He sits memorized as Benny inhales and exhales. The older man then notices how Dean is staring at him and chuckles.

“You see smoothing you like, Sugar?” he asks, making Dean grin.

“You look awesome, papa bear.” He said, making Benny blush.

“No, I’m not.”

“Are you kidding? You’re so hot. You accent, your peach fuzz, everything. How can you not see that?”

Benny just gave him a sly smile and then suddenly tackled Dean to the bed, making him squawk.

“You ain’t so bad yourself, Dean.” He growled, then stacking his neck, making them both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Dean thinking how hot Benny is and Benny is being all shy about it! Squeee!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	14. Destiel-Wedding Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is going to Deans wedding and its not what he thinks.

 

John didn’t want to be here, but at the same time he did.

It was Deans wedding.

It surprised him he even got a wedding invitation, especially from Dean.

Especially from his sons.

Dean and Sam both vowed to never get in contact with him. After his wife’s death, he just drank and shove all the responsibility on Dean. When Sam ran off to college (vowing he will never see John again) and Dean stood to take care of him. But he then kicked Dean out when he started to date a man with a weird name, something like Cas-teel. He yelled at him and said he didn’t tolerated faggots under his roof.

That’s what he at least told himself.

He then realized he was all alone, nobody was here with them. For the first time in his life, he was alone with nothing but his thoughts. All these traitorous thoughts in the dark, how he was a shitty father, how Mary would be ashamed of him, how now his sons want nothing to do with him.

After nearly six months of this, he desperately wanted to reconnect with his son, so he dried up.

After three years of sobriety, he learned from Bobby that Sam graduated from Stanford and got married to a girl named Jess. He didn’t invite him, which he understood. So, colored him upraised when he got a invite in the mail.

John walked to the church and stared at the sign. It says, groom sides, twice.

Dean was marrying a man?!

“John.” He heard, seeing Bobby on the left side. He went over and sat next to him, wanting to ask him a million questions.

“Before you start.” Bobby said, “Yes, Dean is marrying a man. It’s that Novak kid, Cas.”

John wracked his brain and his eyes widened when he remembered that brunette kid that was next to Dean when he came out to him. He’s been with Dean all this time.

The ceremony then started and John looked up, seeing Dean at the altar, Sam next to him as his best man (naturally). He then watched as Castiel walked down the aisle, wearing a white suit.

John watched at the priest talked and two men exchanged their vows. John couldn’t help but feel odd, the amount of emotion the two men looked at each other with. Hon felt tears burn his eyes as he smiled.

His son found his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, some angsty John here. 
> 
> So John is being a homophobic asshole and realizes later he fucked up. So, Dean actually invites him to his wedding to Cas and John minds himself. This was inspired a groom sign. It was so cute.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	15. Deanbenny-House on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up and see's Benny looking out the window.

Dean woke up with a start, wondering what woke him up. He felt next to him, frowning.

Benny wasn’t in bed with him.

He looked around the room and saw Benny at the window.

He was sitting naked on the windowsill, stating down at the beach. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

Dean understood that.

The day before yesterday, Dean introduced Benny this family. It did not go well.

John never accepted his son sexuality, he liked Benny even less. John says that he was a good for nothing cook for a diner. But dean knows the real reason is that John feels intimidated by the other man, like his mascunlity is threatened by Benny.

Sam also didn’t like Benny. He thought Benny was too intense and quiet, but Dean found out Sam was jealous of Benny. He hates that Benny seems to know everything about Dean, while Sam (who was always close to Dean) is still trying to figure out his brother.

“Benny, you ok?” Dean asked softly.

“I’m fine, cher.” Benny said quietly, “It’s just…I don’t like hurting you. I know your family doesn’t like me, and that hurts you.”

“Aw, Benny.” Dean said, getting up and wrapping his arms around him, “You are enough for me. Yeah, it would be great if my family liked you, but right now, you are enough babe.”

Benny smiled as he kissed Dean, nuzzling his shoulder.

“Well, let’s go back to bed.” Benny said, getting off the sill, “I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”

Dean smiled, glad thing are settled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuties deanbenny, just love to think of them living at the beach, along with some angst.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	16. Destiel-Cutest Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are the cutest couple in entertainment.

When Becky got the job to interview Dean Winchester, she locked herself in her room and squealed.

Dean Winchester is a movie star that has worked in superhero movies, his most recent success as Captain America. But the other reason he was famous is his open bisexuality and his relationship and marriage to Castiel Novak, who she was going to interview with Dean.

Castiel is a chef for Angel Wings, a restaurant that he co-owned with his older brother, Gabriel.

Their marriage caused quite a stir and a lot of homophobic comments, along with the support LGBTQ community.

As Becky sat across Dean and Castiel, the first thought that came to mind was how handsome they were. The second thought how cute they were together.

They were smiling at each other and laughing. Castiel then said something in Dean’s ear, which they made the blonde throw his head back and laugh heartily. When Becky sat across from them, they became still.

“Tell me, Dean, when did you first meet Castiel?”

“Wow, um…” Dean said looking at Castiel, “We actually knew each other since High School, right?”

“Yes.” Castiel said with a nod, “But we started dating during college.”

Becky nodded, jotting down notes.

“I assumed you have heard the comments about your marriage specifically that it’s unholy and it’s only a PR move.”

She watched as Deans jaw clench, but visibly relaxed when Castiel squeezed his hand.

“Yes, I have.”

“What is your response?”

Dean took a deep breath and then began to speak.”

“Normally, I do have a response, but I know it will be edited, so I won’t bother. But I will say this.”

He then looked straight at Becky.

“I know I felt differently about my sexuality when I was 15. It took me nearly ten years to get comfortable with myself and to realize that labels don’t matter. I love Cas for who he is; he could be a guy girl or even Vulcan. I’m still gonna love him…for him.”

Becky smiled as Castiel rolled his eyes at the Vulcan comment, but smiled warmly at Dean.

It wasn’t long after the interview that Becky saw in an internet poll that they were ranked as the #2 couple in entertainment.

She thinks they deserved #1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cutie celebrity Dean and married destiel. I chose Dean playing Captain America, since he was one of the original choices for that role. That would have been awesome!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	17. Destielazar-Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean didnt think he will see this when he goes inside his hotel room.

When Dean entered his hotel room, he wasn’t expecting this scene.

His angels were naked, Balthazar lying flat on his back while Castiel was straddling his face. He could see the older angel’s tongue licking Castiels hole as Castiel rode his face.

Castiel moans as he moves his hips, gasping Balthazar’s name. Dean knows how Castiel feels about stubble, like it’s some type of fetish. He liked the extra sensation between his legs, making it more arousing.

Dean smirks as he strides over and kneels down, taking his dick in his mouth and sucking it loudly. He heard Balthazar keen and bucks his hips, but Dean didn’t falter. He felt a niggling in his brain and then Balthazar’s voice.

“Dean, what the bloody hell you are-”

“Shut up and enjoy it, Bal.” he sucked harder, bobbing his head as he rolled Balthazar’s balls in his hands, making the angel groan.

The trio worked in unsion; Balthazar’s licking Castiels pucker, while Dean sucked Balthazar as he stroked himself.

They all came at the same time; Castiel came with a cry, Balthazar with a moan and Dean with a grunt. They all flopped to the bed, catching their breath. Dean then looked at his angels.

“Next time, can you guys call me so I don’t have to miss a scene?”

The angels just laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut is fun! Just some threesome love!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	18. Destielazar-Two to One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Balthazar wants Castiel to take both of their cocks...at the same time.

Dean and Balthazar couldn’t help but groan at the sight of Castiel sucking Dean dick and rubbing Balthazar’s.

“F-Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, “You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth. So gorgeous.”

Castiel moaned and pulled off Deans cock, going to Balthazar’s and started to suck, making the older angel groan.

“You are such a slut, Cassie.” Balthazar moaned, “Such a slut for our cocks.”

Castiel pulled away and then put both of the cock’s heads in his mouth, sucking loudly and groaning.

He then heard his lovers moan and he was suddenly splashed with semen as they came in his mouth and face. They all panted until Dean and Balthazar stared at Castiel, noticing he was still hard and they grinned at him with hungry looks.

“Get over here, Cas.” Dean growled as they grabbed the angel to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUT! 
> 
> I love some smut!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	19. Destielazar-Sam will never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will never know what the boys did in the kitchen.

When Sam is out, Dean, Balthazar and Castiel play.

Sam will never know that Balthazar and Castiel were lying on the table. That Balthazar was blowing Castiel and he lay on top of him and Dean rimmed the younger angels as he jerked off.

Sam will never know that they all came on the table and shared a three way kiss. After Balthazar cleaned up with angel mojo, they all snuggled up on the bed.

Sam will never know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of my OT3 have sex everywhere and Sam will never know cause they always clean up with angel mojo. Heh, Sam will never know.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	20. Destiel-The Boy with the Bee Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a new friend on his first day of kindergarten.

Dean was excited as he skipped to school.

Today was his first day of kindergarten.

He was going to be a big boy now.

He wanted to stay home at first; he wanted to protect his mommy and baby Sammy. But his daddy told him he had to go to school, that’s how he became a big boy.

So, he ran to school with his Star Wars backpack and his Batman lunchbox. He ran to he front of the school, not looking in front of him and then bumped into a boy, making them fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry!”  Dean said as he helped the other boy up and then looked at him.

The boy had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was blushing as much as Dean was. Then Dean took notice of the young’s boys backpack, which was in the shape of a bee.

“I like your backpack.”

“Thank you.” The young boy said, “…I like bees.”

“That’s cool.” Dean said, then smiled widely, “My name is Dean.”

“I’m Castiel.” The boy said, mirroring his smile.

Its looks like Dean made a new friend. What a good first day it’s gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This based on linnearts cutie fanart, with little Dean and Cas and Cas had such a adorable bee backpack. So I had to write this. Hope you like it, hun!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	21. Sabriel-Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is spring cleaning and cant believes what he uncovers.

Sam sighs as he looks down on his and Gabriel’s bed.

Spring Cleaning is a rather weird eye opener.

On a whim, he decided to clean out his and Gabriel’s “sexy drawer”. It’s the drawer that pretty much kept all their sex toys and lube.

Now it was all laid out on their bed, Sam couldn’t believe that they have so many. He sees a whip at the corner he thinks they never used. He sees seven types of glass and rubber didoes. He also sees 10 types of lube. God if Dean saw this, he will be on the floor laughing after he freaked out.

“Hey Sammy.” Gabriel said as he entered the room, “What’s taking so lon-”

Gabriel blinked as he stared at the bed and then he burst out laughing. Sam just chuckled at the reaction.

“Dude…w-why…do we have so many?” Gabriel stuttered through his guffaws.

“I don’t know, we have to decide what to keep and what needs to go.” Sam said.

“Well, there’s only one thing to do.” Gabriel said, clapping his hands together, “We have to try each and every one of these.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this funny ass pic with someone clearing out all their sex toys and I couldn’t believe how many there were. My sabriel muse perked up, I could just see Gabriel laughing his ass off. 
> 
> Anyway, comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	22. Destiel-Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't want Castiel to go. He doesn't want to let him go.

“So this is it, eh?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Dean and Castiel were outside, just looking at each other.

The gates of heaven were closing and all the angels were returning to heaven, which included Castiel. Now, they were alone and didn’t know what to say to each other.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I wish…”

“Me too.”

The tension between the men then broke and they embraced.

“Fuck, Cas. We wasted so much time, why did we waste so much?” Dean whispered.

“I wish I knew, Dean.” Castiel whispered, “I don’t want to go.”

The two men leaned their foreheads together and their lips met with bitterness, desperation and love. That’s when Dean felt it.

Castiel was fading.

“Cas, please. Please stay!” Dean asked for the first time.

“I can’t.” Castiel said, sadly, “I cant.”

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

They held on to each other until Castiel finally faded away. All Dean did was stood there, his arms still for his angel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this cool fanart by @smallworldinc and I needed to write this. Sorry if this is a little abrupt, but this is all I could I think of. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	23. Destiel-Roughness and Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough hunt, the boys just want to cuddle with each other.

Today was a brutal hunt.

A wendigo deep in the woods, that killed three campers, but Sam, Dean and Castiel didn’t realize it was two wendigos.

When they got to the bunker, it was a beautiful sight.

Dean watched as Sam trudged to his room, odds are he’s gonna pass out in his clothes on his bed. Dean then looked at Castiel.

He was still getting used to being human, feeling a lot of overwhelming human needs. So far he’s doing well.

“C’mon, Cas, lets got to our room.”

Our room, Dean liked that. Castiel smiled as he followed Dean to their room. When they got in, they quickly stripped, dumping their clothes on a pile at the end of their bed.

“Should we take a shower?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know man, I think we are both too beat.” Dean said, Castiel nodding in agreement. They both crawled into bed under the covers, cuddling together; though Dean would never admit it to anyone.

Though they were both bruised and dirty, Castiel wouldn’t have it any other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a pic of Dean and Cas clothes on the end of a bed and that’s what inspired this. So, it’s a established relationship with my babies and Cas is human. Wish they expand on it more.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	24. Crobby-Kilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby couldn't help but think how hot Crowley is in that kilt.

When it comes to Crowley, Bobby doesn’t really have a preference .Crowley could be in a suit or dirty jeans and he will still look hot to look at.

Then came the day Crowley wore a kilt.

Crowley felt like embracing his heritage and wore a kilt all day. Bobby wondered if Crowley was being a true Scotsman and not wearing any underwear. He found later when he pinned Crowley to a wall, kissing him harshly. His hand s moved to Crowley ass and lifted up the kilt. He groaned when all he felt was skin.

“Mmmm, do you like, Bobby?” Crowley purred.

“Crowley, we got to hit the floor or I’m going to blow my load right here!”

They both collapsed to the floor; Bobby’s fly opening and rippling open a condom. Bobby entered into Crowley swiftly, starting a rough pace.

“Fuck, Bobby…” Crowley rasped out, “W-Why so fast?”

“You in that fucking kilt!” Bobby gasped out, “And you’re not wearing any fucking underwear!”

Crowley chuckled and then gasped when Bobby hit his prostrate, making him slam his fist to the wall, making it crack.

Their orgasm came fast and hard, both shouting as they collapsed against each other. Crowley then chuckled into Bobby’s shirt.

“Maybe be I should wear a kilt more often.”

“Don’t you dare.” Bobby growled, “I would never get any work done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Gorlassars art of Bobby doing Crowley in a kilt. Man, I would have loved to see Crowley in a kilt. Why SPN writers?! Why didn’t you put that?! 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	25. Destiel-Good Luck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean always gets nervous before a big game, but Castiel always makes him better.

Dean was in the locker room, getting ready for the big game. Needless to say, he was nervous.

This was the big game near the end of the season. His whole family and school were watching, including the college talent scout. He cannot blow this.

“Dean?”

Dean looked to the side and smiled, seeing Castiel looking at him in full uniform.

Castiel James Novak, his best friend, confidante, partner in crime and recent boyfriend. Everyone they knew wasn’t surprised, saying they have been giving each other googly eyes at each other since freshman year.

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Not really, Cas. This is one of the biggest games of the season and the talent scout outside? What if I fumble? What if I messed up? What if-”

“Dean, stop.” Castiel said firmly, grabbing Deans shoulder pads.

“You are going to be fine. You are going to do great like always. You are going to wow everyone.”

Dean felt his panic dissipate and he smiled at Castiel.

“What would I do without you?”

“Panic into the abyss?” Castiel said with a chuckle. Dean laughed at that and he then kissed Castiel softly, which Castiel responded in kind. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

“For good luck.” Dean said softly, then clapping Castiel on the shoulder.

“Now, let’s go kick ass.”

Both boys laughed as they put their helmets on, heading to the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cutie football High School fic, with football players Castiel and Dean. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	26. Destiel-Our Little Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never knew Castiel could knit, much less crochet.

Dean never knew Castiel could knit, much less crochet. He knows the man he married has several talents, but when he crochets its fabulous.

Dean couldn’t count how many blankets, scarfs and sweaters that Castiel crochet for him and their family. But he thought the cutest one was what he made for their daughter, Beth.

Dean knows Castiel loves bees; he has so many ornaments of then, bookmarks, watches nature documentaries of them. So it shouldn’t have surprised him when Castiel crochet a little bee hat and bee blanket for Beth.

It was so adorable that if Dean was a different man, he would have squealed.

But all he did was patting his child’s back, loving her like the bumble bee she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cutie story I had to write when I saw a baby with a bee hat and I just thought destiel. Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	27. Sabriel-Moose Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks in one morning and is surprised by Gabriel's attire.

Now Sam understands why he’s called a moose, he knows that he towers over everyone. It gets annoying and old after a while. He tried to not let it get to him when his boyfriend, Gabriel or his boss, Crowley calls him Moose or Moosie. Gabriel is the only one privileged enough tp call him that.

So color him surprised when he walks into the kitchen that morning and nearly burst out laughing when he saw Gabriel in nothing but a white tank top and red boxers with white moose’s on them.

“G-Gabriel…” Sam laughed, “What the fuck?”

“What? These are very comfy! It’s like you staking your claim on me.” Gabriel said with a grin. Sam gave out a low growl and cupped Gabriel’s ass.

“I thought I already claimed it.” He said, making Gabriel smirk and give him a teasing grin.

“Then claim me again moosie.”

And Sam claimed Gabriel right there on their kitchen floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw a photo of boxers with moose on them and I just thought Sabriel, LOL. I could just see Gabriel wearing them. Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	28. Adamandriel-Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has to make a choice between his lover or his lovers pet.

Adam loves Samandriel, he honest to god does. But the one thing he cannot stand about his boyfriend.

Thelma, Samandriels tarantula.

God, he hated that thing. It was so creepy and big and just so freaky. He tried asking his brothers for advice, but all he got was not to make Samandriel choose between him and Thelma. He would not like the answer.

Adam then internally shrugged as he watched Thelma walked across Samandriels  fingers.

Oh well, we do make sacrifices for those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just come cutie Adamandriel. I was inspired by when the actor in a earlier episode of SPN, with him and a tarantula. I can also see Adam so freaked out over it. Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	29. Destiel: Burning Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment the demon saw Winchesters face, he knew he fucked up.

The demon smiled widely as he watched the angel fell into the hunters arms.

He did it; he finally killed the great Castiel. Score one for Hell.

Then he saw the green eyes that belonged to the hunter and his blood froze.

He knew of the relationship between the angel and the hunter; anyone with half a brain could see it. As he looks at the human with his arms now burned with the wings of the angel, he knew he made a fatal mistake.

He remembers his boss Crowley saying that the Winchesters were denim-clad nightmares that everyone underestimated.

As he stared at the slowly rising Winchester stood up and charged at him with an angel blade, he knew.

Dean Winchester was going to bring hell on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an awesome destiel pic I found here,:iconmakime: , and it just hit me in the feels. So I had to write this.
> 
> Comments are loved and I don’t own SPN!


	30. Destiel-The New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a crush on the new Defense against the dark arts professor.

Castiel grabbed his books and hurried up the steps, Meg shuffling behind him.

“Hey, take an easy, Clarence.”

“We are going to be late, Meg.”

“Oh please.” Meg said, rolling her eyes, “You just want to stare at the professors stupid green eyes.”

Castiel glared at her, but said nothing, making her chortle.

Dean Winchester was the new Defense against The Dark Arts teacher and he was popular with the students. A lot of people didn’t think he was pure enough to be a wizard, since his father was a squib and his mother was muggle born. But Dean used to be an auror with his younger brother, Sam. But they are both retired, with Sam working for the ministry and Dean becoming a teacher.

Not only was Dean a good teacher, he cared about his students, getting to know each and one of them, helping them with their faults and strengths.

Castiel thought Dean was not only smart, but is also beautiful. He had a face like an Adonis with beautiful green eyes and freckles over his nose.

He sat in the front row and listened to Dean lecturing about werewolves, but only was half listening as he stared at Deans face. Meg just smirked at her friend, wondering just how long Castiel was going to keep this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a photo manip someone did of Dean as a defense against the dark arts teacher and I loved it. I do wish Rowling put in the American version of Hogwarts so we could get a feel to it. I know they will show the American version in the move, Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. Can’t wait!
> 
> So, here Cas is just crushing on his hot teacher. I left it ambiguous to what house Cas is in, I will let the reader decide.
> 
> I don’t own SPN or HP! Comments are loved!


	31. Sabriel-Ice Cream Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel Milton started dating Sam Winchester, he knew he snagged an awesome boyfriend, one that showed how much he loved him. But Sam kept surprising him.

When Gabriel Milton started dating Sam Winchester, he knew he snagged an awesome boyfriend, one that showed how much he loved him. But Sam kept surprising him.

He knows he has a sweet tooth, hell it was practically legendary. So Sam sometimes gives him candy gifts, like a chocolate heart or a cake with strawberries shaped like a heart, thought he still chastises him for his diet. So when Sam said he was going to buy him flowers, he expected roses or daisy’s.

Sam gave him an ice cream shaped like a rose.

Sam just blushed and stuttered that he found an ice cream parlor that does ice cream in different shapes. He then started to apologize and said it was a stupid idea, but Gabriel pounced him and kissed him so hard, he nearly dropped the ice cream.

So, for now on, Gabriel keeps his flowers in the freezer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a pic of a ice cream rose and I just though Sabriel! Gabriel will just love that.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	32. Dean Winchester-Soothing the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a gift with music.

Dean was tuning his guitar when Adrian walked in.

He still can’t believe his six year old named their new puppy Adrian. Maybe he shouldn’t have left Danny watch Rocky.

He was actually against having a dog, thinking it will be too much maintenance. But Sam said it would be great for Danny, to have a little friend in the house.

So he got his son a golden retriever puppy, since he researched it was a good breed and the rest is history as they say.

Since Danny was at school, he decided to practice on his guitar. He tried out a few notes and watched as Adrian walked in and lay next to him. He strummed some more and Adrian once again got up and laid on one of Deans legs, making him chuckle.

So music really does soothe the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny Daddy Dean with a puppy, I just love the name Adrian.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	33. Charvelle-Around the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new beginning is some beginnings end.

 

Jo smiled as she leaned against Charlie. She sees Dean and Castiel sharing a stick of marshmallows and Benny and Samandriel were whispering each other with smiles.

She couldn’t believe that this was their last summer as high school students. They were going to college the next year; they were already discussing what they want to do in college.

Jo hasn’t a clue, she was thinking about joining the army.

Charlie is thinking about going to Cal Tech, though everyone thinks she should work for the FBI with her computer skills.

Dean was going to Stanford for engineering, but might also go into teaching; everyone thought that was his true calling.

Castiel wanted to be in journalism and will probably go to New York

Benny was going to culinary school and Samandriel was also going for a teacher job, mostly kindergarteners.

Jo wonders if they will still be friends after graduation. Weill they grow apart? Will she still be with Charlie? Will she still be friends with Dean? All those questions plagued Jo as she stared at the fire. But she pushed all those thoughts as she looked at her friends.

She should just focus on today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some charliejo, benadriel, and destiel. Just some high school AU with a campfire.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	34. Sabriel-Desperate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have reunion sex.

Gabriel groaned as Sam pound into him from behind, his eyes rolling back as Sam licked is ear.

It all started when he came back from the “dead” and just seamlessly blended into their group. Sam always had secret feelings for the archangel which the angel surprisingly reciprocated. When they finally had sex, Sam seemed to have lost it and was pounding into Gabriel with all the feeling he could muster.

“Mmm, I like this Sammy.” Gabriel grunted, “Why the sudden, mm, beast mode?”

Sam just bit his lip, draping his body over Gabriel’s and kissed his ear.

“I missed you.” Sam said quietly and breathless, “I miss you so much.”

Gabriel looked surprised, but then was cutoff by a moan as his orgasm took over and he shuddered against Sam’s body. He then shared a soft kiss with the younger Winchester hoping he told him how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY SABRIEL FOR EVERYONE! WOOT!
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	35. Calthazar-In the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel really doesn't like when Balthazar is pushy, until he does.

“Balthazar, we can’t.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Balthazar, we-mmmm.”

Balthazar smirked as he kissed Castiels neck, sucking a mark, pulling away and kissing him soundly.

Balthazar and Castiel were getting hot and heavy in their dorm and Balthazar had the idea to give Castiel a blowjob in the hallway, where there was practically no one. So, he got up and dragged Castiel outside, both naked as the day they were born. Castiel was trying to protest, but groan under Balthazars ministrations. He watched as Balthazar knelt down, his hot breath on Castiel’s thigh, kissing it with a smirk. Castiel breathed heavily, then throwing his head back when Balthazar licked the head of his penis.

“Shh, Shh, Casssie.” Balthazar purred, “Soon, I will have you seeing stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw a picture on tumblr (yes, it was a porn pic) and I just saw calthazar and college AU. So, enjoy! Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	36. Sabriel-Gummy Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has really weird candy's.

Sam knows Gabriel has a sweet tooth; it’s a part of his personality. He always need his sugar fix and no candy is too much, even if they are a little weird; like jellybeans with all types of flavors.

But this one took the cake.

It was gummy dicks.

Sam had been watching Gabriel shove handfuls of that candy into his mouth and it was making him cringe for some reason. Gabriel noticed his reaction ad grinned at him.

“Am I making you uncomfortable, Sammy?”

“Shut up, Gabriel, you know it is.”

“Oh come on, Sammoose, it’s not like I have your dick in your mouth.”

“Gabriel, come on!” Sam screeched as he got up, making Gabriel laugh.

“Don’t worry moose. I’ll eat you up later.”, making Sam groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just a pic of gummy dicks and I could just see Gabriel eating these and Sam would be sooooo uncomfortable.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	37. Sabriel-Chocolate Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a great chocolatier, especially to bribe Dean.

Sam looks down at Gabriel baking pans and grins.

Dean was going to love this.

He knows Dean is still warming up to Gabriel, knowing his reputation as a trickster and a playboy is a mile long. But Sam promised Dean that Gabriel truly cares for him and respects him. Gabriel is also a little hesitant with Dean since he’s dating Gabriel’s younger brother, Castiel.

Gabriel was also a baker, owning a bakery called Mr. Tricksters Sweet Shop. His specialty was making chocolate pieces into superhero logos, like Batmans, Superman and Wonder Woman. Gabriel decided to show Dean this particular skill, mostly as a bribe.

Dean was gonna love it and hopefully, get off his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw chocolate superhero logos and I thought it was cool, and all i could think that Gabriel will love these. So, some sabriel and a bit destiel.
> 
> Comments are loved! And I don’t own SPN!


	38. Angel Bros-Goodbye, my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to say goodbye to Lucifer.

“Where’s Luci going, Michael?”

“Away, Gabriel.

“Where’s away?”

“Stop Asking so many question, Gabriel!”

Gabriel flinched at Michaels tone. He just wanted to know where Lucifer was going; Lucifer is his favorite brother anyway.

All that he knows is Lucifer did something to make mommy cry and made Daddy and Michael mad. He doesn’t like it when they yell. He sees Lucifer at the door and ran up to him.

“Luci, where you going?” he asked, pulling his brothers pants leg, “Why is Michael so mad?”

Lucifer smiled sadly as he knelt down to Gabriel’s height.

“I did a bad thing, Gabriel.” He said “I have to go away for a while.”

“How long is awhile?”

“A long time. Gabe.”

Gabriel’s eyes filled with tears, not wanting to think a life without his big brother.

“I don’t want you to go, Luci!” he sobbed as he hugged Lucifer, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I know, Gabe, I know.” Lucifer said, rubbing his little brothers back. His face then brightened and pulled back.

“You know what, Gabriel?” he said, reaching for the medallion around his neck.

“I want you to keep this safe.” Lucifer said, taking it off and putting it around Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel’s eye widen at the medallion, looking at the tree of life symbol in the middle. This was Lucifer’s favorite jewelry.

“Now you take care of that while I’m gone,’k?” Lucifer said, with Gabriel nodding. He then hugged him again, his own eyes filling with tears; both brothers wondering if they will see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw a gif of Mark Pelligrino with a young kid giving him a necklace, and I got angel bro’s feels. So, an AU with Lucifer and maybe 6 ish Gabriel, I was aiming that Lucifer was going to jail for something. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	39. Destiel-Sorrowful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories are just to painful to remember.

Dean watched the images on the screen, feeling tears streak down his face. He watched his husband, Castiel, playing with their daughter, Claire, who is a toddler.

Castiel, who died only six months ago.

It was a car accident, a freak thing. A drunk driver off all things, an asshole who didn’t looks where he was going. Both Castiel and the driver died on impact.

The last few months were hell, with the funeral and just trying to live without Castiel. It was little things; like Castiel bringing in his favorite flowers, hearing him hum his favorite songs, or seeing him eating his honey pretzels. It was so quiet in their home, so damn quiet.

“Dad?”

Dad looked at the side and saw his daughter, Claire, now a teenager, looking at him sadly.

“Claire…” he said quickly, turning off the TV and wiping his face, “How are you doing, hun?”

“Dad, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, baby.” Dean said. He watched as Claire sat next to him. She started to sniffle, catching Dean’s attention.

“Claire, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I miss him.”

“Oh, Claire…” Dean whispered as he took his daughter in his arms. The pair started to sob as they held each other in shared sorrow.

“I miss papa, daddy.” Claire sobbed, “I miss him so much.”

“Me too, baby.” Dean said, “I miss him too.”

The Winchesters just held each other, crying for the loved one they lost too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I just had to write sad destiel with daughter Claire. I just was inspired by a video of Misha with his daughter. Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	40. Deanbenny-Kitchen Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes to surprise Benny in the morning.

Benny moaned as he woke from his deep sleep, stretching on his bed. He felt around and sat up straight.

Dean wasn’t in bed.

Then he caught a whiff of bacon and pancakes and grinned. While they are both good cooks; Benny loves Deans cooking, it was more homely while Benny’s dishes were a bit more exotic.

Benny grins widen as he got p, quickly putting on a shirt. He walked to the kitchen, seeing their Pitbull, Ian, trailing after him. They didn’t actually adopt Ian, more like the dog adopted them. He practically followed them straight from the pound.

Benny entered the kitchen and stopped short.

Dean was flipping pancakes wearing nothing but an apron and blue lace panties.

Benny knew that Dean liked wearing pantie, either for sexual reasons or just because he likes the way it feels. Benny smiled deviously as he walked up, grabbing a handful of Deans ass, making him squeak.

“Good morning.” Dean said with a laugh.

“I’ll bet darling.” Benny purred, “I like this view in the morning, all prettied up like this.”

Benny was going to put a hand underneath the panties, but a whimper stopped him. Both men looked to see Ian whimpering at his bowl. Benny sighed as he went to the cupboard and took out a can of dog food.

Looks like they can’t do it in front of their dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some silly deanbenny loving in the morning, with their lovable Pitbull.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	41. Sabriel-Late Night Viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel just wants his moose back in bed.

Gabriel woke up in a daze, his eyes blurry as he sat up. He looks to the side of the bed and frowns, wondering where his Sammy is.

He noticed the door was opened; he peeked through the doorway and a smile grew on his face.

Sam was in the kitchen at the fridge, naked.

Very naked.

Looked like Sam got the munchies.

Gabriel thinks his lover is exquisite. Sam has complained about being too lanky, but he loves Sam they way he is. His arms, his legs, his back and his hair that should be in a L’Oreal commercial. His Sam-Moose is sexiness personified.

Now, if he could only get his moosey back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Gabriel wanting Sam back in bed. He loves his moose.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	42. Crobby-Little Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is hurt, but Crowley is there for him.

Bobby Singer sniffled as he pulled up his pants, seeing the scrape on his knee. His daddy was mad at him and pushed him out of the house. He sniffled loudly as he sat on the ground, rubbing his eyes.

“Bobby?”

Bobby looked up and saw his best friend, Crowley, looking at him with a frown.

Crowley was a strange boy. His mother is a recluse and was rumored to perform witchcraft. Crowley always wore dark suits and his dog, Juliet, was always by his side.

“You ok?” he asked.

Bobby tried to answer, but only a sob came out. Crowley then knelt down and took out a band aid, putting it over the bleeding cut. Bobby smiled as Crowley helped him up.

“Wanna go to my house?” Crowley asked, Juliet barking at his side. Bobby nodded and Crowley smiled, taking him by the hand. He pulled him toward his house, the two laughing as the dog yipped around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on a pic by @Gorlasser, keep up the good work hun. Little Bobby and Crowley, squee!
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	43. Adamandriel-The Kitchen Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why Adam and Samandriel aren't allowed to be in the kitchen alone.

Adam and Samandriel were cooking lunch together in Dean kitchen when Adam suddenly squeezed Samandriels rear.

“Adam, we can’t.” He said, with a shy smile, “Remember what happened last time?”

Adam had the decency to blush. Two months ago, he and Adam were making out in their kitchen and got a little frisky. By the time their brothers came into the house, they were shirtless and Adam was groping Samandriels ass on the countertop.

Afterwards, Dean kinda had a “fit” and sanitizes the entire kitchen and banned the boys from the kitchen for awhile.

Ah, well, there’s always the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my 2 favorite twinks wanting to get their freak on, but cant. Sorry, its so short. Comments are loved and I don’t own SPN!


	44. Bellaby-Rolling in Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Ruby are enjoying their ill-gotten gains.

Bella laughed as she threw herself on the bed, the sheets covered with 100 dollar bills.  

Another day, another successful bank robbery.

She and her lover, Ruby, had another successful robbery, their alter-egos called the queens, based on the masks they always wore. So far, they got 500,000 dollars. All they need is one more scire and then get Lilith to launder the money and then off to Majorca.

“What are you doing?”

She looked up and saw Ruby staring at her with a smirk, her hair damp from her shower.

“I am enjoying our ill-gotten gains.” Bella said to Ruby, then squealing when Rub tackled her to the bed. The women laughed as they rolled around on the bed, the bills sticking to their skin. They kissed and grinned at each other.

“Just one more job.” Ruby said.

“Just one more job.” Bella said, putting another kiss on her lips, “And we are home free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I just saw this pairing and I was, these two together will be a devastating combination. So, I had to put them as bank robbers.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	45. Destiel-Special Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean got the biggest award of his life.

“And the winner is…Dean Winchester.”

There was a large roar of applause as Dean sat up dazed, his mind reeling that he just won his first Oscar ever.  He smiled as his costars slapped him on the back in congratulations and walked up to the stage. He gingerly took his award and looked to the audience.

“Wow…wow.” He chuckled. “Never thought I will be up here with one of these.”

He got a fond chuckle from the audience.

“You know, I never thought _The Thin Line_ will get this much attention. Mostly because of its subject. I know the Vietnam War is always a touchy subject but I, m glad it got the recognition it deserved and is equally respectful of its Vietnam vets.”

Dean then took a deep breath and continued.

“Um, first, I want to thanks Charlie, my agent, who is a badass and always have faith in my work. I want to thank Benny, our director, who helped to bring this all to life. You’re awesome, man.” He said with a grin “I want to thank all my costars and everybody who made this possible, especially our coffee guy, Andy. I also want to thank my pain in the ass little brother, Sam, who always gave me awesome support.”

Dean then gave a chuckle and smile widely.

“But, most of all, I want to thank my husband, Castiel, who couldn’t be here because he was taking care of our little girl, Mia. Hey honey.” He said, waving at the camera and earning a laugh from the audience.

“Cas, baby…you were there for me since the beginning, through all the good and bad. So, thanks babe and I love you.”

Dean then walked off the stage, ready to skyped his husband back at his hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got the image of Oscar winning destiel and this was born. Dean loves his husband and family!
> 
> I don’t won SPN or the Oscars! Enjoy and comments are loved!


	46. Destiel-Milkshakes and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is waiting for Castiel to show up, to ask the biggest question of his life.

Dean waited anxiously for Castiel in their favorite diner. Today was the day.

The day he will propose to Castiel.

They have been together for 2 years, but Dean knew he wanted Castiel to share his life after only six months. Oh, they had their ups and downs like every other couple, and they nearly broke up twice, but they held strong.

Dean thinks it’s funny that he fell for the blue-eyed accountant, but his friend, Missouri, told him love is like that. You find it in odd packages.

He looked over the table, seeing their favorite milkshakes on the table and he quickly took out the ring in its red box, since the simple diamond ring with the inscription that said “Forever and always.” He then heard the door swing open and seeing a familiar trench coat, quickly putting the box back in his pocket.

He grinned, hoping that this will be a great memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean proposing to Cas, and we all know he will say yes. Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	47. Destiel-Freckles and Bee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas in the early morning.

Castiel moaned as he stretched on the bed, trying to wake up. He smiled when he saw Dean lying on top of him, nuzzling his chest.

“Good morning, Dean.” He murmured.

“Morning, Cas.” Dean said, kissing Castiel softly, making him kiss back. The two men moaned as they kissed harder, roping each other. They were still naked from last night’s romp and still a bit sore, but they were getting all revved up. Castiel then looked up and saw all the freckles all over Dean’s body. He wished he could count all of them, just so he could know one more thing about Dean.

His musings were broken by laughter and he turned to see giggling.

“What is so funny?”

“Y-Your socks, man.” Dean chuckled, “You forgot to take off your socks.”

Castiel looked down and he saw his bright blue socks with bees on them. He did not realize that he had them on the whole time. Castiel snorted and then started to laugh with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a destiel fanart I saw, and I thought it was so adorable, so I wrote this.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	48. Angel Bros-Halloween Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novaks brothers have a Halloween tradition.

The Novak Halloween tradition all started with Lucifer and Gabriel. They were the closest siblings of the family. When Lucifer was sixteen and Gabriel was 5, they went trick r treating for the first time together. Lucifer was a jedi and Gabriel was a pumpkin. It will years later when the brother start teasing each others costumes.

When Lucifer moved out, Gabriel had a little brother of his own, Castiel, (seriously, Gabriel thinks his family was high on the burning bush with all these angelic names)

When Gabriel was 16, he went as Loki from the Thor movie, (because he would totally want these powers and that cool staff.) Castiel was 8 and went as Bumblebee. He was going through a chubby phase, so he actually looked a bit fatter with the bee outfit.

Until Gabriel moved out, the brothers always went trick r treat, making lasting memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by valiant paradoxes pieces of angel bros Halloween pics, they are so cute. Enjoy and comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of a series on my AO3 and tumblr, both named Storm89, with SPN fics and pairings with gifs. It called The Inspiration verse (yeah, I know its too cliché.) So, stay tuned!


End file.
